


What the Captain Saw.

by Debi_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mission, Sam Carter sees more that she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Captain Saw.

I didn’t do it on purpose. It was an accident…really. I don’t know what I was thinking. I was tired, hot, sweaty and wanted to go home to my new little house, my air conditioning and my TV. I didn’t want boy talk or group night with my new team. I just wanted to go home.

When I entered the shower locker room I didn’t see the sign on the door that said ‘MEN’. I didn’t think that it was that time already. I’d been held up by our recently arrived doctor, Janet Fraiser, who wanted to look at a scrape on my arm before she released me. She decided I needed an antibiotic shot with her loaded syringe. Then a Sgt Siler came in with a burn on his arm from an electrical fire so I stayed to talk and, well, it just got later and later and I got late.

I walked into the locker room and stripped down to my bra and panties. I grabbed a towel and headed for the steamy group shower room. I could hear the water running but I thought it was another woman. So I step into the steamy tiled room with the multiple shower heads and oh my goodness.

There were my three very male team mates...in the shower in all their glory! The Colonel had his back to me and was shampooing his hair. I could see the tan muscles working in his shoulders, the lean whipcord body, a small well defined ass and loooong legs.

Facing him and still talking was Daniel. He was slender, but with a surprising amount of muscle, a cute little round butt and nicely defined legs. He saw me immediately and turned a wonderful shade of pink. “Sam!” Soap bubbles are wonderful things.

Teal’c was already facing me. Oh, my goodness indeed. If anyone had ever needed a model for Atlas they could look no farther. He was a dark golden bronze, totally hairless and built like a brick out house. His only flaw was the X marks the spot where Junior lived. He saw me and smiled in that Mona Lisa way of his.

“Carter!”

“SIR!”

“You’re late; you’ll have to wait until we’re through.” The Colonel stood, now facing me, with his hands on his lean hips. I could see the swirl of soap that had nestled in his body hair and followed it south.

“Yes Sir. Sorry Sir. I lost track of the time.” I know that I was as pink as Daniel. I turned, fleeing back into the locker area and found one of the generic SGC robes. I stood frozen by the benches and stared at the olive green door. WOW! What a revelation that had been. Those guys were HOT! And I mean sizzling.

I also knew that I had to put everything into its place in my head. We were still new to each other, still forming the gestalt that would make us or break us as a team. These guys would see me in much more compromising positions than a mere shower room. I had to stay one of them, not become the girl on the team and certainly not react like a libidinous teenager to their very obvious masculinity.

After a few minutes, they came into the locker room. The Colonel had a towel around his waist, Daniel was wrapped in a robe and Teal’c was…well, Teal’c was wrapped in his self confidence and nothing more.

“Okay, Carter. Your turn.”

“Thank you Sir.” As I went into the shower area he continued to talk.

“Pizza and beer at my place at 2000 hours. It’s your turn to bring the movie. Don’t go all girly on us okay.”

“No sir, I wouldn’t dare.”

Their easy conversation followed me into the shower. I’m thinking Fried Green Tomatoes. I need Kathy Bates. TAWANDA!


End file.
